Key to a Guarded Heart
by Leo's gurl
Summary: A Team Rocket Agent discovers the whereabouts of Mewtwo and goes to investigate. When she finally meets Mewtwo and gets to know him, will she be able to turn him in or will love prevail after all?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mewtwo, the greatest pokemon to ever created. Created in the jungles of South America, Mewtwo was created to be the strongest pokemon in the entire world. Created from the DNA of Mew, Mewtwo was everything and more. He had the potential of being Master Giovonni's strongest pokemon but due to unseen circumstances, Mewtwo turned against Master Giovonni and disappeared into thin air. After searching for Mewtwo relentlessly, Master Giovonni finally found his whereabouts and when he went after Mewtwo, things got a little confusing. After returning from a planned mission, Master Giovonni seemed confused when asked about Mewtwo. According to one Rocket grunt, when asked how the capture of Mewtwo went, Master Giovonni looked at him and said..."  
Rayne shut the book she was reading and sighed. Rubbing her eyes, she tried to think of any possible explanation as to why Master Giovonni would forget about the biggest project of Team Rocket.

'Maybe he hit his head and got amnesia.' she thought to herself. Rayne shook her head. 'No, that can't be because he remembered everything about the mission just not about Mewtwo and the real reason he went to the island.' Rayne sighed and looked up. Standing in front of her was a small boat that would take her to a deserted island that is rumored to be the home of Mewtwo and his cloned pokemon. It was a simple one man mission that Rayne decided to take. She was going to go to the island and see if Mewtwo really did inhabit the island. If he did, Rayne would report back to headquarters and send in a Pokemon Capture Squad that specialized in capturing rare pokemon.

Rayne shivered as the thought of capturing the rarest pokemon in the world entered her mind. Even though Rayne was the top field agent of Team Rocket, she still had a lot to give to her master, Giovonni. Ever since he raised her as one of his own, Rayne decided that the only way to repay his kindness was to find the pokemon that had caused him so much pain and capture him in the name of Master Giovonni. Rayne was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear another person approach her until she spoke.

"So, you're really going through with it, huh?" asked Giovonni's right hand girl, Alice. Rayne jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to face her.

"Alice, don't you ever scare me like that again!" she said placing a hand on her chest and taking a deep breath. Alice smiled.

"Sorry. I didn't think that Giovonni's number one field agent would be caught of her guard." Rayne shook her head.

"For your information, I was just studying up on what Team Rocket knows about Mewtwo." she said holding up the book she was reading earlier. Taking the book from Rayne's hands, Alice began flipping through the pages while Rayne watched her. Stopping in the middle of the book, Alice studied a page for a moment before showing it to Rayne. Taking the book back, Rayne looked down at the page Alice had stopped at and gasped at what she saw. It was a picture of a strange looking pokemon. It was in a large holding container with wires hooked all over it. It had a long purple tail and violet eyes. It looked like it could stand six foot tall and where its fingers should have been were three round balls.

"What in the world is that?" asked Rayne looking up at Alice with horror and curiosity. Alice sighed.

"That is the only picture that Team Rocket was able to take of Mewtwo before the lab exploded."

"You mean the lab where it was created." Alice nodded her head. Rayne shivered as the thought of Mewtwo killing all of those scientists ran through her mind. If it could do that without really thinking, what was going to stop Mewtwo from doing the same to her. Apparently, Alice knew what Rayne was thinking because she smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. If you find Mewtwo, your pokemon will protect you." Rayne looked up at her and smiled.  
"Thanks Alice. I just never knew that a pokemon could be so heartless." Alice frowned.

"Well what do you expect? A pokemon with that much power has a ninety percent chance of being evil. Trust me Rayne, there is no kindness in that pokemon whatsoever." Rayne nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, it looks like it's time to go." Both Rayne and Alice looked over at the small boat and noticed the captain motioning Rayne to come abroad. Rayne smiled and readjusted the shoulder strap of her small travel bag. She went to take a step forward when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and noticed Alice looking at her with a look of concern across her face.

"Please promise me one thing Rayne." Rayne looked at her confused.  
"Promise you what?"

"That you'll come back in one piece." Rayne smiled and gave her the thumbs up.  
"Don't worry about me. I'm not Giovonni's number one field agent for nothing." And with those words, Rayne turned around and started to run towards the boat. As Rayne went to run up the gangplank, her foot got caught and she fell face first on the gangplank.

"Ow, that hurt." she said quickly standing up and rubbing her now red face. On the dock, Alice was shaking her head in disbelief.

"Number one field agent huh?"she opened her eyes and watched as the small boat began to pull out of the port. By now, Rayne had gotten over her little accident and was standing at the bow of the ship. Her short brown hair was blowing with the sea breeze and she had her eyes shut. As Alice watched the ship pull out to sea, she couldn't help but shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

'You better come back in one piece or I swear that I'll make Mewtwo pay."

Meanwhile, back on the ship, Rayne had just called out her team of pokemon.  
"Alright you guys, we are going on a special mission and I'm telling you know that its going to be a bit dangerous." Six pairs of eyes looked up at her and she smiled. Walking up to her first pokemon, Rapidash, Rayne placed a hand on its forehead.  
"Come on guys, we've had some tough missions before." she said rubbing Rapidash's muzzle. Rapidash looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding its head. Smiling, Rayne moved onto her next pokemon, Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, remember the time you took down that whole flock of Fearows by yourself?" Electabuzz nodded.

"Well, I know that your great strength will help us out in this battle." she said smiling at it. Electabuzz began to blush and rubbed the back of its head in embarrassment Patting its shoulder, Rayne moved down the line. She smiled when she saw the next pokemon.

"Nidorino. My leader of the group." Nidorino looked up at her and glared.

"Don't you look at me like that." said Rayne placing her hands on her hips and scowling at Nidorino. Nidorino quickly bowed its head and looked away from Rayne. Shaking her head, Rayne knelt down in front of it and gently grabbed its face. Making Nidorino look at her, Rayne smiled.  
"I could really use your help. I need someone to lead the others in case something happens to me." Nidorino gave a quick nod of his head and Rayne smiled.

"Thanks Nidorino." she said hugging Nidorino around the neck. Nidorino blushed and relaxed in Rayne's grip. After a moment, Rayne released Nidorino and was about to turn towards the next pokemon when she felt something brush against her leg. Looking down, Rayne noticed her newest pokemon trying to get her attention.

"Hey there Eevee. What's wrong?" she asked scooping up the little dog in her arms. Eevee looked up at her with big black eyes.

"Eevee." it said jumping out of Rayne's arms and running towards the back of the boat. Rayne stared at it for a moment before slowly making her way over to the little pokemon.

"What's wrong Eevee?" she asked turning the corner of the cabins. As she turned the corner, she froze in mid step when she noticed her Kingler standing on the top of the railing.

"Kingler, don't even think about it." she said slowly reaching out towards her water pokemon. Kingler looked at her with a smile on its face and closed its eyes.

"Koki koki." it said pinching into the air. Just as Rayne was about to grab on of Kingler's pincers, Kingler turned around and jumped off the side of the boat.

"Kingler!" cried Rayne running over to the railing and peering down into the deep blue ocean. Just as she looked down, a huge gush of water came up and hit her square in the face. Caught off guard, Rayne took a step backwards and slipped on piece of soap that was left lying around. As her foot made contact with the soap, Rayne went sliding backwards and hit the other side of the small boat. Realizing what just happened, all of Rayne's pokemon came running over to her.

Ivysaur was the first to make it to Rayne's side and looked up at her with concern.

"Ivysaur." it said using one of its vines and touching Rayne's cheek. Rayne slowly opened her eyes and saw her Ivysaur, Eevee, Nidorino, Electabuzz, and Rapidash looking at her with concern in their eyes. Smiling, Rayne patted Ivysaur's head.

"It's okay guys. I'm fine really." she said slowly standing up. All of her pokemon watched her and once she had regained her balance, Rayne pulled out her pokeballs.

"Okay, maybe it would be safer for both you and me if you all return to your pokeballs." All the pokemon nodded their heads in agreement and waited as Rayne called them back one by one.

Once Rayne had called back the five pokemon that were on the boat, she had one pokeball in her hand and she knew that Kingler was not going to be to happy with her once she called it back. Sighing, Rayne walked over to the railing and peered over the side. She looked around at the ocean's ever moving waves and smiled once she saw the outline of her Kingler surfing on one of the bigger waves. Placing her arms on the railing, Rayne laid her chin on her arms and watched Kingler surfing on the waves. There was a nice ocean breeze blowing and it caught Rayne's short brown hair Closing her eyes, Rayne let the breeze caress her face and enjoyed the sound of the ocean tossing and turning. As she sat there enjoying the breeze, the captain was doing some thinking of his own.

'So this girl is going to Mewtwo's island?' he thought to himself. He stood there at the helm directing the boat with the wheel. He watched Rayne enjoying the cool ocean breeze and a smile formed on his lips.

'I'll have to thank you when we arrive at the island my dear. Because if it weren't for you...I would have never been able to find Mewtwo in the first place.' he looked down at the map that Rayne had given him earlier.

_Flashback_

"_I've been told that you are the man I talk to about a boat." said Rayne standing on the pier while Captain Drake tied the boat to the pier. Looking up at her, Captain Drake nodded his head._

"_You heard right my dear. So who sent you?" he asked standing up and brushing off his knees. Rayne looked around and quickly approached him. Standing in front of him, Rayne quickly grabbed his collar and pulled him down to her level. Looking around to make sure that no one could hear her, Rayne took a deep breath and began to speak_

"_I've been sent by Team Rocket to go and retrieve a super rare pokemon called Mewtwo. They told me that you were the man to talk to." At the mention of Mewtwo's name, Captain Drake's eyes went wide in disbelief._

"_Mewtwo? You mean the pokemon who managed to outsmart the great Giovonni?" Rayne nodded her head._

"_That's correct." Captain Drake stared at her in disbelief before shaking his head._

"_Well, I'd love to help you my dear but I'm a very busy man and I don't have time to go on a wild goose chase." Rayne looked at him confused.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, nobody but Team Rocket and myself know that Mewtwo exists and it seems to me that Team Rocket lost Mewtwo a long time ago." Rayne shook her head._

"_That's not true..." Pulling out a map from her bag, Rayne laid the map on the pier and knelt down. Captain Drake did the same and looked down at the map Rayne had brought. He noticed that map had about half a dozen islands on it and one of them had a red x on it.  
"What's that?" he asked pointing to the marked island. Rayne looked up at him and smiled. _

"_That my friend is where Team Rocket believes Mewtwo and his cloned pokemon are currently living."Captain Drake raised an eyebrow and looked over at Rayne._

"_If I take you to this here island, what's in it for me?" Rayne shook her head. Reaching into her bag, Rayne pulled out an envelope filled with cash. Handing it to Captain Drake, Rayne watched as he took the envelope and cautiously opened it up. When he saw the cash inside, his eyes widened. _

"_How much is in here?" he asked thumbing through the wad of cash. Rayne smiled._

"_There is two billion for now and if you get me to the island, there is another two billion in it for you. So do we have deal?" she asked offering her hand to the captain. Captain Drake looked at money for a moment before looking up at Rayne and smiling.  
"Deal." he said taking Rayne's hand in his and giving it a good hard shake._

_End Flashback_

Captain Drake smiled as the idea of capturing Mewtwo for himself entered his mind. Once he and Rayne arrived on the island, he would go and capture Mewtwo all for himself. As for Rayne, well if she had a problem with his plans then Captain Drake was prepared to deal with the situation. Fingering the taser gun in his back pocket, Captain Drake focused on the horizon ahead and dreamed of all the money he'll receive when he sold Mewtwo to the highest bidder.

As for Rayne, she had watched Kingler surf for a good twenty minutes before deciding it was time to call the adventurous pokemon back to her.

"Alright Kingler, it's time to come in." she said raising a pokeball in the air and aiming at Kingler. Kingler looked at her for a moment and moved closer to the boat.

"Kingler, return." she said aiming the pokeball at Kingler. A red beam of light shot from the pokeball and surrounded Kingler. Before Kingler returned to its pokeball, it looked up at Rayne and smiled.  
"Koki koki." it said is it disappeared into its pokeball. Once Kingler was safely in its pokeball, Rayne placed it with the other pokeballs on her belt. Looking down at the pokeballs, Rayne smiled at the thought that her precious pokemon were safe and that she and her team were going to go on the most dangerous mission of Team Rocket history. Sighing, Rayne slowly made her way to the cabins where she would take a short nap before training her pokemon for the most dangerous battle of their lives.

To Be Continued...

A:N: I don't own anything of pokemon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rayne awoke five hours later to the sound of pouring rain and raging thunder. She sat up in bed and looked around.  
"What in the world is going on?" she asked sleepily rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked out the porthole and noticed that the sky had gotten quite dark out and lightning was dancing across the sky. Standing up, Rayne threw on her Team Rocket jacket and made her way up to the helm where Captain Drake was trying to keep the ship under control.

"Captain, what's going on?" she asked coming up beside the Captain and staring off into the horizon.

"I don't know. As soon as we got within five miles of the designated island, this storm came out of nowhere." Rayne continued to stare at the horizon when she noticed a figure high in the dark clouds. Squinting, Rayne could make out the dim outline of a pokemon. She gasped as she recognized the shape.  
"It's Mewtwo." she said in awe. Captain Drake looked over at her confused.  
"What did you say?" Rayne turned and looked at him with a huge smile on her face.  
"It's Mewtwo, over there!" she said pointing to where Mewtwo was floating in the clouds. Captain Drake looked in the indicated direction and squinted just as Rayne had done. After a minute of looking, he shook his head.  
"I don't see anything."

"He's right..." Rayne stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that Mewtwo had disappeared when her and Captain Drake were distracted. Rayne felt her spirits drop and quickly shook her head.  
"Never mind!We must be going the right way! Why else would Mewtwo have created this storm?!" she yelled trying to be heard over the storm. Captain Drake nodded his head to show that he heard.  
"I believe you are right my dear. Now all we have to do is get to the island in one piece." he said turning the wheel of the ship to keep it balanced. Looking around, Rayne quickly came up with an idea. Turning back to Captain Drake, she smiled.  
"Captain Drake, you have a Pidgeot correct?" Captain Drake nodded.  
"Yes, but I don't know what good it'll do." Rayne smiled.  
"Just leave that up to me now call Pidgeot out." Quickly reaching into his back pocket, Captain Drake pulled out a pokeball and threw it up into the air.  
"Come forth, Pidgeot." In a flash of red light, Pidgeot appeared on the ship with a look of confusion on its face.  
"Pidgeot?" it said confused. Smiling, Rayne walked over to the bird pokemon and knelt down in front of it.  
"Pidgeot, I need you to fly me in front of the ship so that Captain Drake can make it to the island safely. Can you do it?" Pidgeot looked at her for a moment before looking over at Captain Drake. Realizing that its trainer was in danger, Pidgeot nodded its head.  
"Pidgeot." Rayne smiled.

"Thank you my friend. You really are a brave pokemon." she said hugging Pidgeot's neck. Pidgeot basked in Rayne's comfort and was ready to help her and its master any way it could.

Once Rayne was ready, Pidgeot offered Rayne its back and waited. In one swift movement, Rayne hopped on Pidgeot's back and looked over at Captain Drake.  
"Me and Pidgeot will guide you through the storm. Try your best to follow, this storm is heavy and Mewtwo wants us to lose our direction." Captain Drake nodded.

"I'll try my best." he said giving Rayne a thumbs up. Rayne smiled and nodded her head.  
"Try not to get lost!" And with those words, Pidgeot began to flap its wings and made its way in front of the ship. Rayne had to hang on for dear life because the wind was getting worse and lightning danced all around her. Looking down, she could just barely make out the ship.  
"Alright, time for Captain Drake to see the light." she said pulling out a torch from her jacket and striking it on her belt. The torch lit up rather brightly and Rayne began to swing it around for Captain Drake to see. Apparently, Captain Drake could see the torch as clear as daylight because the ship began to follow the bright trail that the torch was leaving. Smiling, Rayne looked up and began to look for the island that Mewtwo was trying so hard to hide.

'We must be close. I can feel it.' thought Rayne to herself. Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere.

'Turn back now human. We don't want any trouble.' Rayne gasped and looked around.

"Who said that?" she called into the raging storm. Looking around, all Rayne could see was the rain coming down in sheets, soaking her and Pidgeot.

'You know exactly who I am even though I thought that no one remembered me.' Rayne's eyes widened in surprise as she realized who she was talking to.

"Mewtwo." she whispered.

'That's correct. Now, I'll ask you again, leave us alone and do not return.' Rayne shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." From inside her mind, Rayne could have sworn she heart Mewtwo laugh.

'Foolish human, I can make this storm a hundred times worse. Why do you dare try to set foot on my island.?' Rayne remained silent and Mewtwo laughed again.

'Fine, don't say that I didn't warn you.' Before Rayne could register what Mewtwo meant, the storm took a turn for the worst. The wind increased in speed and the rain began to fall faster and harder. All around her, the lightning danced faster and the thunder bellowed even louder. Clinging on to Pidgeot tighter, Rayne looked down at Captain Drake's ship and gasped when she saw a huge tidal wave making its way towards the unsuspecting ship.  
"Pidgeot, fly down to the ship!" cried Rayne taking charge of the situation instantly. Pidgeot looked back at her and nodded to indicate it heard her. With a flap of its wings, Pidgeot turned around flew down to where Captain Drake was losing control of his tiny ship. Motioning for Pidgeot to move beside Captain Drake, Rayne pulled out a pokeball and threw it into the air.

"Kingler, come on out!" In a flash of red, Kingler appeared in front of Captain Drake with its pincers flailing around in the air.

"Koki koki." it said smiling. Jumping off of Pidgeot, Rayne motioned for Captain Drake to jump on.  
"Captain Drake, a huge tidal wave is coming. If we don't abandon ship, we'll be going down with the ship!" said Rayne running towards Kingler. Seeing that Rayne wasn't joking, Captain Drake hopped on Pidgeot and watched as Rayne got behind Kingler and wrapped her arms around it.

"What about the island? How are we going to find it in this storm?" Rayne looked up at him and smiled.

"Pidgeot knows the way, just let it carry you. Pidgeot will do the rest. I'll meet you there as soon as I get my bearings straight." Captain Drake nodded his head and gave Rayne a salute.  
"You truly are Giovonni's top field agent. Good luck Rayne." Rayne nodded her head and returned the salute.  
"You too, Captain Drake." and with those words, Kingler jumped over the side of the ship and disappeared into the turning ocean. At the same time, Captain Drake and Pidgeot had taken to the sky and not a moment to soon. Just as Pidgeot flew into the sky, the tidal wave slammed into the small ship and reduced it to timbers. Looking around for Rayne, Captain Drake smiled when he saw her and Kingler riding the waves as if they were nothing. Shaking his head, Captain Drake looked down at Pidgeot and smiled.

"Alright Pidgeot, let's get to that island and give Rayne a nice warm welcome." Pidgeot nodded its head and began to make its way to the island.

Meanwhile, Rayne and Kingler were having the time of their lives. Surfing on the waves, it somehow brought a smile to Rayne's face even though now seemed like a bad time to take a break. Looking down at Kingler, Rayne smiled.  
"Alright Kingler, we need to get to the island and meet up with Captain Drake. Now let's see..." Looking around, Rayne tried to make out any sign of an island anywhere. Deciding she wasn't getting anywhere that way, Rayne looked up at the sky in the hopes of finding Captain Drake and Pidgeot. She was relieved to see them flying about half a mile ahead of them and motioned for Kingler to follow them.  
"Alright Kingler, follow that Pidgeot." she said pointing to the disappearing figure. Kingler nodded and changed its direction so that Pidgeot and Captain Drake was in its sights. Tightening her grip on Kingler, Rayne held her breath as Kingler jumped of the wave it was riding and dived into the ocean. When the cold ocean water hit her, Rayne unwillingly shivered. Opening her eyes, Rayne looked around and was surprised as to how blue the ocean was even though there was a storm raging up above.

'Wow, it's so beautiful.' she thought to herself. Suddenly, Rayne realized that she needed to air and gently kicked Kingler in the side. Taking the hint, Kingler made its way to the surface with Rayne in tow.

Once Kingler made it to the surface, Rayne took several deep breaths of air. Shaking her head, Rayne laid her chin on top of Kingler's head and closed her eyes.

"Man, I really need to take that underwater course they're offering back at headquarters." Kingler shook its head and continued to follow the ever shrinking Pidgeot. Surprisingly, even though there were waves tossing and turning all around them, Rayne and Kingler were not in the least bit phased. To them, it was just like an amusement ride with lots and lots of water. After an hour of fighting the ever raging ocean, Rayne spotted the island that Mewtwo called home. Rayne felt a smile spread across her face and she patted Kingler's head.

"We're almost there Kingler." she said happily. Kingler looked back at her and nodded.

Koki koki." Rayne laughed and closed her eyes.

"Man, that was fun. We should do it again sometime." Suddenly, Rayne felt Kingler start to shake. Opening one eye, Rayne looked down at Kingler and noticed it turning in the opposite direction.  
"Hey Kingler, you're going the wrong way." she said trying to turn Kingler back the right way. But Kingler was stubborn and Rayne sighed.  
"Alright alright, what do you want to show me?" she asked turning in the direction Kingler had turned. When Rayne saw what Kingler was trying to show her, her eyes went really big and her mouth dropped. Coming their way, was a huge tidal wave that was bigger than they had ever seen. Rayne knew that Kingler was going to be able to swim away from the tidal wave with her on its back so she did the only thing she could.

She jumped off of Kingler's back and was quickly pulled into the huge tidal wave. Holding her breath, Rayne waited for the wave to go crashing down with her in it. As the wave dropped, Rayne felt her stomach drop with it and waited to hit the water below. When Rayne hit the water, the force was so strong that it nearly knocked her out cold. It took her remaining strength to make it to the surface and take a deep breath. Once she managed to get fresh air into her lungs, Rayne finally let the darkness consume her and she slipped into the ocean below. The last thing she remembered before falling completely unconscious, was a pair of strong arms pulling her out of the water and lifting her up into the sky.

When Rayne finally regained consciousness, the first thing she felt was the sand against her face. Slowly opening her eyes, Rayne pushed herself up and moved into a sitting position. Checking herself for any injuries, Rayne was relieved to discover the worst of her injuries was a major headache.

"Man, what a rush." she said rubbing her head. Looking around, Rayne noticed that she was on some kind of beach. Behind her was a forest filled with lots of trees and a mountain in the middle. In front of her, was the ocean. Only instead of it being all destructive and raging, it was nice and calm. Slowly standing up, Rayne placed her hands on her hips and continued to look around.

'I hope Kingler made it.' she thought worriedly. As if to answer her question, a familiar sound filled her ears.

"Koki koki." Turning around, Rayne was relieved to see Kingler and Captain Drake standing there.

"Kingler, you're alright!" she cried running over to Kingler and wrapping it in a warm embrace. Kingler rubbed against Rayne's face and began to dance in her arms.  
"Koki koki." it said happily. Rayne laughed and pulled out Kingler's pokeball.  
"Alright, alright, I'm glad to see you too Kingler. Now let's get you inside of your pokeball for a nice long rest." she said touching the pokeball to Kingler and watching it disappear inside its pokeball. Once Kingler was safe and sound inside its pokeball, Rayne attached the pokeball back on her belt and sat down in the sand.

"Phew, that's a relief, I'm glad that you and Kingler are alright, Captain Drake." she said looking up at the Captain with a smile on her face. Captain Drake nodded.  
"Yeah, your Kingler was running all over the beach when me and Pidgeot landed. When I noticed that you were nowhere to be seen, I became worried." Rayne chuckled and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I didn't expect that tidal wave." Captain Drake shook his head and looked back at the island.

"So somewhere on this island is the great and powerful Mewtwo, huh?" Rayne nodded her head.  
"Yeah, at least that's what Team Rocket thinks." Captain Drake continued to look at the forest for a moment before looking back down at Rayne.  
"What do you say we go and find Mewtwo before it gets dark out?" Rayne looked up at him and nodded. Smiling, Captain Drake offered Rayne a helping hand up and she smiled. Taking his hand in hers, Rayne was surprised at how easily Captain Drake could pull her up. Once she was standing, Rayne brushed the sand and dirt off her pants and turned towards the woods.

"Alright, let's go see Mewtwo." she said making her way towards the woods. Behind her, Captain Drake smiled and pushed the taser deeper into his pocket.

'Soon, I will have the ultimate power.' he thought evilly. Realizing that Rayne was about to enter the woods, he quickly ran to catch up with her.  
"Hey, wait for me!"

Five hours later...

"Alright, I vote we take a break." said Rayne plopping down onto the ground and leaning against a strong tree. Captain Drake nodded in agreement and plopped down beside her.

"Man, I didn't know this jungle was so big." she said wiping the sweat from her face.  
"You'd be surprised."

Suddenly, Rayne stood up and began to look around.  
"What's the matter?" asked Captain Drake lazily. Rayne motioned for him to be quiet.

"I thought I heard something." she whispered.

By now, Captain Drake was wide awake. He too stood up and moved beside her.  
"What did you hear?" Rayne continued to look around, completely ignoring Captain Drake. The two were silent for a moment before Rayne's head perked up.  
"There!" she cried running towards a big clump of bushes. Before Captain Drake could stop her, Rayne took off in the direction she had pointed to and disappeared into the bushes. Shaking his head, Captain Drake chased after Rayne and stopped in mid-step when he heard Rayne scream.  
"AHH!"  
"Rayne!" he cried worriedly.

When Rayne ran into the bushes, the last thing she expected was a steep hill to be right behind it. Before she could stop herself, Rayne went sliding down the hill and found that she couldn't stop herself.  
"AHH!" she cried as she went faster and faster down the hill. When she reached the bottom, Rayne did a somersault and landed upside down. Slowly opening her eyes, Rayne noticed that everything was upside down.  
"Oh man, this is embarrassing." she said outloud. Suddenly, a pair of purple legs appeared in front of her vision.

"What in the world?" Rayne flipped herself over so that everything was right side up and lay there on her stomach. Once the world stopped spinning, she became aware of a shadow covering her face. Looking up, Rayne gasped at what she saw. There standing in front of her was the exact same pokemon that Alice had shown her on the pier. It was...  
"Mewtwo?"

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Mewtwo." said Rayne looking up at the pokemon with a mixture of fear and admiration. The genetically created pokemon looked down at her and glared.

'I told you to turn back when you had the chance human.' Rayne realized that the pokemon didn't use its mouth to speak but spoke with its mind. Rayne was so shocked by the anger in Mewtwo's voice that she couldn't speak. Mewtwo continued to glare at her until the sound of a snapping twig broke his concentration. Turning towards the source of the sound, Mewtwo scowled when he saw Captain Drake standing there. Rayne smiled when she saw Captain Drake and sat up.

"Captain Drake!" she cried happily. Captain Drake however, didn't seem as happy as Rayne. Instead, he had an evil grin on his face which caused Rayne to freeze.

"So, I've finally found you Mewtwo." he said walking towards the psychic pokemon. Rayne watched as Captain Drake stood in front of Mewtwo and began to stare at him.

'What do you want disgusting human?' asked Mewtwo staring down at the shorter man. Captain Drake smiled.

"Come now, I know you can read minds so cut the innocent act." Rayne stared at him in disbelief. Mewtwo on the other hand didn't seem so surprised and actually smiled.

'Very clever Captain. I didn't know you studied the affairs of Team Rocket.' Captain Drake shrugged.

"What can I say? I am a collector of rare pokemon. When I heard about the creation of Mewtwo, I couldn't resist." Mewtwo chuckled.

'So you collect rare pokemon huh? To bad your collection will never be complete.' Captain Drake shook his head.

"That, is where you are wrong my friend." he said pulling out the taser gun from his back pocket and pointing it at Mewtwo. Rayne's eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"Captain Drake, what do you think you are doing?" she asked standing up and facing the captain. Both Mewtwo and Captain Drake turned and faced her.

"I must thank you my dear. If it weren't for you, I would have never found Mewtwo in the first place." Rayne clenched her fists.

"Why you..." Rayne went to charge Captain Drake when Mewtwo placed an arm out in front of her.

'Don't bother, I'll deal with him myself.' said Mewtwo looking down at her. Rayne stared at him for a moment, finding herself lost in Mewtwo's violet eyes. Shaking her head, Rayne nodded. Smiling, Mewtwo turned around and faced the captain.

'There is nothing in your heart but greed. I have no use for such a human.' Captain Drake frowned.

"What do you mean?" As if to answer his question, Mewtwo's eyes turned completly blue and he waved his arm out in front of him. Suddenly, Captain Drake found himself surrounded by a blue mist.

"What is happening to me?" he asked looking down at his hands in a mixture of shock and confusion.

'I am erasing your memories of this place and sending you back from where you came from.' Captain Drake looked up at him with anger burning in his eyes.

"Why you..." In a desperate act, Captain Drake made a fist and went to punch Mewtwo in the face. However, as his fist went to make contact with Mewtwo's face, his body disappeared into thin air. Rayne stared in amazement and was shook back into reality when Mewtwo turned and faced her. Rayne gulped and stood as tall as she could. Even though she was five foot three, Rayne was a force to be reckoned with and she hoped that Mewtwo wouldn't see through her rouse. Apparently, the rouse didn't work because Mewtwo looked at her for a moment before a smile appeared on his face.

'There is no need to try and act tough. I know that when I saw you jump off your Kingler's back during the storm.' Rayne gasped and looked up at him.

"How did you know about that?" she asked completely confused.

'Because, I was the one who lifted you out of the ocean when you fell unconscious.'

"You...saved me?" said Rayne completely confused. Mewtwo shook his head.  
'I could hear your Kingler calling out to me and I knew I had to do something.' Rayne stared at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"So what do you plan on doing to me? The same thing you did to Captain Drake?" Mewtwo shook his head.

'No, I can see that there is something different about you. Something tells me that if I try to erase your memories, you'd end up remembering me anyway.'

"So, what do you have planned?" asked Rayne crossing her arms in front of her chest. Mewtwo frowned.

'You are a member of Team Rocket and a threat to the pokemon that live here. I will take you as my prisoner and show Team Rocket that I mean business.' Rayne looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"No offense of anything but what makes you think that I will come along peacefully?" This time, Mewtwo smiled.

'Because, I'm going to do this.' before Rayne could register what he meant, Mewtwo's eyes began to glow blue again and Rayne's arms began to glow blue. Rayne looked down at her arms confused.

"What's going on?" Rayne watched as her arms began to move behind her back.

'I am making sure that you will not be a problem.' As Mewtwo said that, a pair of blue-like handcuffs appeared on Rayne's wrists. Rayne tried to move her arms and discovered that it was no use. Sighing she looked up at Mewtwo.

"I hate you. You know that?" Mewtwo smiled.

'Good. Maybe that'll teach you to stay away from here.' Rayne shook her head.

"So now what?"

'Now, we will teleport back to my lair and I will have you put in a holding cell.' Rayne rolled her eyes.

"Great. After twelve years of not getting caught, I go and blow it on a high importance mission." Mewtwo shook his head and walked over to Rayne.

'Come. I haven't got all day.' he said lying a hand on Rayne's shoulder. Rayne looked away from Mewtwo and Mewtwo sighed.

'Alright, here we go.' Before Rayne could say anything, her and Mewtwo were surrounded by the same blue light that had sent Captain Drake back home. Without thinking and being a little scared, Rayne moved closer to Mewtwo. This caused a smile on the pokemon's face and in the blink of an eye, the two disappeared in a flash of blue.

Meanwhile, back at the docks, Alice was just returning back to wait for any news from Rayne or Captain Drake. She had just sat herself down on a barrel when she noticed a familiar figure walking towards her.

"Captain Drake!" she cried standing up and running over to the captain. Captain Drake looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Hello my dear. What can I do for you?" Alice looked at him confused.

"Umm, aren't you supposed to be with Rayne out searching for Mewtwo?" Captain Drake frowned.

"Rayne, Mewtwo?" Alice looked at him in disbelief.

"You mean you don't remember?" The captain shook his head.  
"Sorry lass but I don't know what you're talking about." Alice stared at him in complete confusion for a moment before it slowly dawned on her.

'Mewtwo must have erased all of his memories and teleported him and his ship back here.' Alice shook her head. Looking up at the captain, she smiled.

"Thank you for your time captain." The captain smiled.

"Anytime dear." Alice watched as the captain returned to his boat before turning around.

'If Rayne and Captain Drake found Mewtwo, then why did Mewtwo send Captain Drake back and not Rayne. I am not liking this.' and with that thought, Alice made her way back to headquarters with a heavy mind.

Back at the island, Rayne was now sitting on a cot in a cell with Mewtwo looking in at her.

'This is just to insure that you won't go running back to Team Rocket.' Rayne turned her back towards him and faced the wall. Mewtwo shook his head.

'Having a fit will get you nowhere.' Mewtwo turned around and went to take a step forward when he stopped in mid-step. Slowly turning around, he stared at Rayne for a moment before sighing.

'I will have dinner made for you. My cloned pokemon will bring it to your cell at seven o' clock. Do you have any requests?' Rayne turned around and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'd like a good healthy dose of freedom please." she said smiling. Mewtwo shook his head and turned around.

'Still playing the tough guy act huh? Well, I'll give you a piece of advice.' Rayne looked at him waiting for him to continue. There was silence among them for a moment before Mewtwo finally spoke.

'It doesn't get you anywhere.' Rayne thought she heard sadness in Mewtwo's voice and looked at him with confusion. But it was obvious Mewtwo was done with the conversation and he left the room before Rayne had a chance to say anything else. Rayne watched his retreating form a moment before making a dramatic sigh and plopping down on her cot. Looking up at the ceiling, Rayne wondered how long until nightfall hit. Pulling out a hair pin from her hair, Rayne stared at it with a huge smile on her face.

"By nightfall, I'll be a free girl." she said looking at the hair pin with admiration. She twirled the hairpin in her fingers for a moment before she got the uncomfortable feeling she was being watched. Quickly sticking the hair pin in her pocket, Rayne sat up and looked towards the front of the cell. There, she noticed a Pikachu and Meowth sitting there staring at her.

"Hey there cuties." she said standing up and walking over to the front of the cell. She knelt down in front of them and patted each one on the head. Both Meowth and Pikachu smiled at the feel of Rayne's touch.

"So what are you? Cloned pokemon of Mewtwo?" The two pokemon nodded their heads. Rayne frowned.

"I bet he treats you guys like dirt, doesn't he?" Both Pikachu and Meowth quickly shook their heads.

"Pikachu!"  
"Meowth!" Rayne looked at them in surprise.

"You mean you actually like living with that heartless pokemon." Again, Meowth and Pikachu nodded. Rayne looked at them for a moment before taking a seat in the rock hard ground. She shivered as she brought her knees to her chest and lying her chin on her knees.

"Is it...cold in here...or is it just me?"

'That's because you're soaking wet.' Rayne jumped when she heard Mewtwo and looked up to find him standing behind Meowth and Pikachu. Rayne stared at him a moment before shaking her head.

"Do you have to do that?" she asked in a scolding tone. Mewtwo looked at her confused.

'Do what?'

"Appear out of thin air like that." Mewtwo shook his head in disbelief and tossed a beat up brown blanket at Rayne.

'Here, this will keep you warm enough until your clothes dry.' Rayne looked down at the blanket in her lap for a moment before looking up at Mewtwo with a small smile on her face.

"Thank you." she said softly. She then picked up the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. Mewtwo smiled.

'You're welcome.' The two then fell into a comfortable silence.  
Suddenly, the silence was broken when a Nidorino came running in. It looked as if it needed help and ran right beside Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked down at the new arrival with concern and worry in his eyes.

'What is the matter, my friend?' Nidorino made various noises as if communicating with Mewtwo. All the time it 'spoke', Mewtwo kept shaking his head to show that he was listening. About halfway through the conversation, Mewtwo's eyes went wide.

'Nidoqueen is in trouble?' he asked looking down at Nidorino. Nidorino nodded its head and Mewtwo turned to look at Rayne, who was staring at the Nidorino with curiosity.

'I must go.' he said snapping Rayne out of her daze. Shaking her head, Rayne looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked standing up and drawing the beat up blanket closer to her.

'Nidoqueen was attacked by a gang of rouge Arcanine. I must go and help.' Before Rayne could stop him, Mewtwo teleported, taking all of the clone pokemon with him and leaving Rayne all alone. For a moment, Rayne just stood there in shock, trying to take in what had just happened. Slowly, Rayne realized what had just happened. Mewtwo had left her alone with nothing but her pokemon and a hair pin. Smiling, Rayne pulled out the hair pin from her pocket and walked over to where the lock on the door was. Smiling, Rayne inserted the hair pin into the lock and turned it until she heard a soft click. Pumping her fist in triumph, Rayne quietly pushed the door open and took her first step into freedom. As she took a step forward, the blanket Mewtwo had given her fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Looking down at the blanket, Rayne felt a twang of guilt. Even though Mewtwo had enough power to probably destroy Rayne's very being, he didn't. Instead he showed her more kindness than Rayne had ever seen in her entire life. Well, besides being thrown into a jail cell, he showed her kindness. Shaking her head, Rayne looked away from the blanket and towards the exit.

'Alright Rayne. Time to make your escape.' she thought to herself. Without looking back, Rayne ran out of the room and into the forest of the island. As soon as Rayne left the mountain, she was instantly surrounded by nothing but trees. As she was running, Rayne couldn't help but get the feeling she was being watched. Stopping in the middle of a clearing, Rayne placed her hands on her knees and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Okay, I am defiantly out of shape." Suddenly, a low growl filled the clearing and Rayne froze. Slowly looking up, Rayne noticed a wild Arcanine about thirty feet from her location. Apparently, Rayne had trespassed into its territory and Arcanine wasn't to happy about that. The Arcanine glared at Rayne and let out a blood chilling howl. Rayne's blood froze and she felt a shiver run down her spine.

'It's calling for help.' she thought worridly. As if to prove her right, five more Arcanine appeared beside the first one and all of them had the same look in their eyes. They all had the look of blood lust and anger. Rayne gulped and took a few steps back. Apparently, the Arcanine weren't to happy about that and began to growl at her. Rayne was forced to stop backing up when her back hit a tree and she froze. She watched in horror as the Arcanine began to get closer and closer. Suddenly Rayne remembered her pokemon and went to reach for her Kingler's pokeball. However, the lead Arcanine saw Rayne reaching for the pokeball and gave her a menacing growl. Freezing, Rayne looked around and noticed the Arcanine now had her completely surrounded.

'This is not good.' she thought to herself. She could feel a bead of sweat fall down her face and she kept looking around at the Arcanine as they advanced on her. As she looked around the small group of pokemon, Rayne noticed that the lead Arcanine had a scar across its nose.

'That one must be the leader.' she thought to herself. Suddenly, the lead Arcanine gave a short bark to the others and Rayne watched in horror as the Arcanine positioned themselves to leap.

'This...is gonna hurt.' thought Rayne to herself. Closing her eyes, Rayne waited for the Arcanine to attack. It only took a second for the lead Arcanine to give the order and Rayne heard the Arcanine leap. Without thinking, Rayne let out a blood curdling scream and as the sun set , a flash of crimson blood flew through the air.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Rayne screamed when she heard the Arcanine leap at her and she closed her eyes. Waiting for the pain to come, Rayne was sort of surprised when no pain came and she slowly opened her eyes. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Mewtwo standing in front of her with a barrier protecting them both. Rayne stared at Mewtwo with amazement and her eyes fell onto Mewtwo's right arm, which had blood flowing down it. Her eyes widened in surprise and she looked back up at Mewtwo with a mixture of surprise and guilt. Mewtwo didn't pay attention to Rayne and kept his gaze on the five Arcanine standing in front of him. Apparently, the Arcanine didn't seem how to deal with this new intruder and looked at the Arcanine with a scar on its face. The old Arcanine looked at Mewtwo a moment before its eyes fell upon Mewtwo's injured arm. It looked up at Mewtwo for a moment before looking back at the other Arcanine. All it did was nod its head and before Rayne could register what was going on, the five Arcanine charged at once. Rayne gasped and backed into the tree. Mewtwo on the other hand didn't seem as concerned and with the wave of his hand, created another blue shield that protected him and Rayne. All five Arcanine went crashing into the shield and went sailing backwards. While the Arcanine were recovering, Mewtwo turned and faced Rayne.

'I need you to stay back.' Rayne once again looked at Mewtwo's injured arm and then back at him.

"But..."  
'No buts. Now promise me you'll stay back.' Slowly, Rayne nodded her head and moved closer to the tree. Once Mewtwo knew Rayne was out of the way, he turned to face the Arcanine who were quickly mounting another attack. The lead Arcanine stood in front of Mewtwo while two Arcanine went on the right and left. Mewtwo eyed the Arcanine closing in on his sides and knew that the only way to end this battle was to knock all of the Arcanine out. Keeping an eye on the leader, Mewtwo waited for the pack of Arcanine to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long and the one Arcanine on the right made the first move. It charged Mewtwo and opened its mouth in order to use bite. Mewtwo smiled and waved an arm out in front of him. This caused the Arcanine to go charging into another blue shield and sent it flying backwards into a nearby tree. This didn't seem to phase the other Arcanine and Mewtwo watched as an Arcanine from the left made a charge. Just like the previous Arcanine, the Arcanine on the left ended up crashing into the exact same tree that its companion had hit. Rayne watched in amazement as Mewtwo took out the first two Arcanine with the greatest of ease. Her eyes were filled with amazement and adoration when she noticed that the two remaining Arcanine on Mewtwo's sides made a flying leap at the same time. Her eyes were quickly filled with worry and Rayne called out to unaware Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo, look out!"Hearing Rayne's warning, Mewtwo looked around and noticed the Arcanine too late. The two Arcanine quickly tackled the already injured pokemon and knocked him into the ground. Not wanting to miss out on all the action, the lead Arcanine joined the battle. Rayne watched in terror as the three remaining Arcanine buried Mewtwo under their bodies.

"MEWTWO!" called Rayne in worry and concern. She watched helplessly as the Arcanine bit and clawed at the pokemon on the ground. Wanting to help in anyway she could, Rayne quickly grabbed a stick and went to join the fight when a bright light began to surrounded the attacking Arcanine. Rayne froze in mid step and watched in amazement as the three Arcanine were surrounded by the bright light and sent flying backwards. Watching the Arcanine go flying in the air, Rayne dropped her stick and watched as each Arcanine went crashing into nearby trees and getting knocked out. Once all of the Arcanine were knocked out, Rayne slowly turned back around and was surprised to see Mewtwo standing there. Looking him over, Rayne noticed at least two bite marks on Mewtwo's left arm and at least three claw marks on his back and right arm. Rayne looked up at Mewtwo and her brown eyes met with his violet eyes. Not knowing what do do, Rayne quickly looked away and turned around. She went to take a step forward when she heard a loud thump behind her. Turning back around, Rayne noticed Mewtwo lying face down on the ground. Apparently, the injuries from the battle had taken their toll and the caused Mewtwo to pass out.

"Mewtwo!" cried Rayne taking a step forward. She stopped in mid step however when an idea hit her. With Mewtwo unconscious, who was going to stop her from escaping the island?

Smiling, Rayne pulled out a pokeball and called forth her Rapidash.

"Rapidash, I choose you!" In a flash of red, Rapidash appeared in front of Rayne and neighed. In one swift motion, Rayne jumped onto Rapidash's back and turned it to face the ocean.

"Alright, let's blow this joint." said Rayne whispering into Rapidash's ear. Rapidash nodded its head and waited for its orders. Rayne smiled and turned back towards Mewtwo. Her smile soon disappeared however as a pang of guilt went through her. This was no way to repay Mewtwo for saving her life. Looking back at the beach, Rayne was silent for a moment before taking a deep breath and hopping off of Rapidash. Sighing, Rayne walked over to Mewtwo and knelt down beside him. Rayne noticed that Mewtwo was losing alot of blood and she had to do something. Thinking quickly, Rayne tore off her Team Rocket jacket and wrapped it around Mewtwo's back. Gently lifting Mewtwo's head up, Rayne laid his head in her lap and whistled for Rapidash to come to her. Obediently, Rapidash walked over to Rayne and Mewtwo and looked down at Rayne.

"Can you carry him? asked Rayne motioning at Mewtwo. Rapidash simply nodded and knelt down beside the two. Smiling, Rayne gently helped Mewtwo into a sitting position and looked back at Rapidash.

"Alright, you ready?" Rapidash nodded. Smiling, Rayne gently grabbed Mewtwo under the arms and carefully dragged him over to Rapidash where she then moved him onto Rapidash's back. Moving behind Mewtwo, Rayne wrapped her arms around his waist and gently kicked Rapidash in the side. Taking the hind, Rapidash slowly stood up and began its way back towards Mewtwo's lair.

An hour later, Rayne had managed to get Mewtwo back to his lair and had him lying down on what appeared to be a couch. Once she had him lying down, she ran to the cell where she had foolishly left her equipment bag. Grabbing it off of the cot, Rayne ran back into the main part of the lair where Mewtwo was and quickly got to work. Pulling out the first aid kit from her bag, Rayne threw it open and began pulling out clean bandages and various disinfectants.

"Okay, I put the disinfectants on the bandages and wrap them around the wounds." said Rayne talking herself through the steps that she was taught back at headquarters. As she began wrapping up the worst of Mewtwo's injuries, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Looking up over the couch, Rayne noticed the same Meowth and Pikachu standing at the entrance of the room. They seemed to be worried about their master and looked up at Rayne with worry in their eyes. Rayne smiled and motioned for them to come in.  
"Come on in you guys. I may need your help." Both of their heads popped up and they quickly ran over beside Rayne. Rayne smiled and patted each one on the head.

"Alight, Pikachu, can you got get a washcloth? I'm going to need to clean out the back injuries." Pikachu nodded its head and quickly ran out of the room. Looking at Meowth, Rayne smiled.  
"Meowth, I need a bowl of cool water so I can soak the washcloth in it." Meowth nodded its head and it too disappeared into the darkened hallway. Once Rayne was alone, she looked down at Mewtwo and felt a wave of guilt wash over her. It was her fault that Mewtwo was hurt. She was the one who decided to run away when she had the chance. She should have just stayed put for awhile and learned a little more about the island before taking off. Taking Mewtwo's hand in hers, Rayne sat there and waited for Meowth and Pikachu to return with her needed materials.

Rayne didn't have to wait long for the pokemon to return for the two pokemon came in together. Pikachu had the washcloth in its mouth and in one hand, it helped Meowth carry the bowl of water. The two pokemon carried the bowl of water over to Rayne and placed it down beside her. Pikachu then handed Rayne the washcloth.  
"Thanks you guys." she said dipping the washcloth in the cool water and ringing out the excess. Moving behind Mewtwo, Rayne gently lifted his head and upper back up and quickly removed her now blood soaked Team Rocket jacket. Throwing it on the floor, she then started to dab the deep claw marks. It took her about another hour to clean and dress all of Mewtwo's wounds and when she was finished, she found a chair in the corner and pulled it over in front of the couch. As she went to sit down, she noticed that Mewtwo appeared to be shivering in his sleep. Looking around, Rayne could see the blanket Mewtwo had offered her earlier. Walking over to it, Rayne bent down and picked it up. Walking back over to Mewtwo, she covered him up and tucked him in. Making sure that Mewtwo was comfortable, Rayne finally took a seat in the chair and smiled when Meowth and Pikachu jumped up onto her lap. They made themselves comfortable and laid down. Rayne smiled and her, Meowth and Pikachu began their silent vigil over Mewtwo.

Several hours later, Mewtwo was slowly regaining consciousness. He slowly opened eyes and looked around. He was kind of surprised to find himself back home. As he looked around, his eyes landed on Rayne. She was sitting in a chair in front of the couch and she appeared to be sound asleep. Her head was dropped and what surprised Mewtwo the most was seeing Pikachu and Meowth sound asleep on her lap. Slowly sitting up, Mewtwo placed a hand on his head as a wave of pain coursed through his body. Shaking his head, Mewtwo placed his feet on the cool floor and placed his head in his hands. Apparently, Rayne heard Mewtwo's movement because she slowly opened her eyes and looked directly at him. Once she registered that Mewtwo was awake, her eyes grew wide and she quickly stood up which caused Pikachu and Meowth to go falling out of her lap.

"What are you doing? You shouldn't be moving around." she said running over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Mewtwo looked up at her with a look of confusion and surprise.

'You're still here?' Rayne nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I can stay a little bit longer."  
'But why? You could have escaped when I fell unconscious.' When Mewtwo said this, Rayne quickly bowed her head. There was an awkward silence for a moment until Rayne spoke.

"I couldn't leave you lying there. I mean it's my fault that you were hurt in the first place." Mewtwo stared at her in disbelief. Shaking her head, Rayne quickly replaced her frown with a smile.

"Anyway, I think you should lay down for a little bit. I mean some of those injuries were kind of serious." she said placing her hands on Mewtwo's shoulders and gently pushing him back down on the couch. Mewtwo went to say something but was stopped when Rayne placed her fingers on his lips.

"Don't even say anything. You are going to lay down and that is final." she said bringing the blanket up to his chin and making sure he was comfortable. Seeing that Mewtwo was finally comfortable, Rayne smiled and turned her attention back to Pikachu and Meowth, who seemed happy to see their master awake.

"Alright you guys, I need you to keep an eye on Mewtwo while I go and wash my jacket. If he gives you a hard time, come and get me." she said bending down and picking up her Team Rocket jacket off of the floor. Pikachu and Meowth nodded their heads and rubbed against Rayne's leg. Rayne chuckled and bent down and patted them on their heads.  
"Thanks you guys. I knew I could count on you." While Rayne was doing this, Mewtwo watched. He was surprised at how quickly his cloned pokemon had taken to Rayne and was even more surprised that she was going to stay.

'Maybe it's some kind of trick. Maybe she wants to stay here and wait for the rest of Team Rocket to come and rescue her.' Mewtwo thought to himself. As if Rayne knew that he was thinking about her, she turned around and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now, I know what you're thinking and I'm going to tell you right now, I am not hanging around until I'm found, I'm just staying here until you are back to full health. Once that day comes, I'll go back to headquarters and tell everyone that the mission was a failure." Mewtwo looked at her surprised.

'How did you know...' Rayne shook her head, ending the conversation.  
"That, is my little secret." she said winking at him. Mewtwo felt his face start to turn red and he quickly shook his head. Closing his eyes, he turned his head, indicating that he had enough conversation and Rayne smiled. Looking down at Meowth and Pikachu, Rayne nodded her head and made her way into the forest, where she had seen a small stream earlier that day.

Meanwhile, back at Team Rocket headquarters...

"Hey Alice. Hear anything from Agent Rayne?" asked a rocket grunt saluting Giovonni's right hand man. Alice didn't seem to hear the rocket grunt and rushed on by him without even a salute.

'Man, what's her problem?' the rocket grunt thought to himself as he watched Alice's figure disappear around a corner. As Alice made her way towards Giovonni's office, she couldn't help but think of Rayne. Stopping in mid step, Alice placed a hand on a wall and felt the anger starting to well up inside of her.

'That monster must have kept Rayne as a captive. If he has hurt her in anyway...' Without really thinking, Alice let all of her anger out and punched the wall in frustration. Realizing that she had curious onlookers watching her, Alice quickly regained her composure and straightened out her uniform. She knew that there was only one way to rescue Rayne and that meant going to the boss man himself. Sighing, Alice continued on her way and didn't stop until she reached the office of Giovonni. Noticing that the door was shut, Alice gave it three loud knocks. As soon as she had knocked, a voice was heard on the other side.

"Come in." Taking a deep breath, Alice placed a hand on the door knob and began thinking of a way to tell Giovonni that his number one field agent was captured by a pokemon that had wiped his memory clean and even out smarted him. Deciding the only way to go was by telling the truth, Alice pushed open the door and walked into the room which held her and Rayne's future in its hands.

Back at Mewtwo's island, Rayne had found the stream that she saw earlier and began to wash her blood soaked jacket in it. She couldn't help but let out a gasp when she saw the clear stream turn bright red. Shuddering, she began to rub the jacket against a rock in the hopes of cleansing the jacket of the foul liquid. She was so lost in her washing that she didn't notice that the leader of the Arcanine pack was watching in the nearby bushes. It let out a low growl and Rayne froze. Slowly turning around, she gasped when she saw the Arcanine leader appear from the bushes. Dropping her jacket in the stream, Rayne slowly stood up and faced the angry leader. Arcanine growled at her again and Rayne shook her head.

"Oh stop it. We both know that you're all bark and no bite." she said placing her hands on her hips and frowning. The Arcanine stopped in mid step and stared at her. Smiling, Rayne placed her hand out in front of her and watched as Arcanine curiously began to sniff her hand.  
"See, I mean you no harm." The Arcanine looked up at her and let out a happy bark. Smiling, Rayne slowly approached the Arcanine and carefully wrapped her arms around its neck. She could feel the Arcanine flinch for a moment before it finally relaxed and relished in Rayne's love.

"See, you don't have to act tough for me. I know why you attacked Mewtwo and me. You were just putting on an act for your friends." The Arcanine nodded its head and let out a sad bark. Pulling away from Arcanine, Rayne looked up at it and smiled.

"Come on. Why don't we go and pay Mewtwo a visit. You can apologize to him and maybe you can stay with me." Arcanine looked up at her with happiness in its eyes and before Rayne knew it, she was being licked by a very happy Arcanine.  
"Okay, okay. You're welcome." she said giggling. The Arcanine wagged its tail and got off of Rayne. Wiping the drool off of her face, Rayne retrieved her jacket from the stream and turned to face Arcanine.

"Alright, lets go see Mewtwo." she said standing up and brushing the dirt off of her uniform. As she was doing this, something colorful caught Rayne's attention and she turned to look at the bright object. She smiled when she saw wild blue roses growing about fifty feet away from her and Arcanine.  
"What pretty flowers." she cried running over to the flowers and kneeling in front of them. Bending over, Rayne took in the roses sweet scent and a smile formed on her face.

"You know what Arcanine? I think I'll pick these flowers for Mewtwo. That lair of his is kind of depressing." she said pulling out her pocket knife and cutting the roses stems. Once she had a total of ten roses, Rayne stood up and turned to face Arcanine.  
"Hey, do you think I can get a lift? I don't want to trip and crush these flowers." Arcanine nodded and got down on its stomach. Smiling, Rayne took a running leap and landed on Arcanine's back with the grace of a gymnast. Patting Arcanine on the head, Rayne pointed towards Mewtwo's lair.

"Alright Scar, let's go." Arcanine looked up at her confused.  
"What? Oh, the scar thing. Well, since you had a scar across your nose, I thought it would be a cool nickname. Do you like it?" Arcanine nodded its head and Rayne smiled.

"Awesome. So, let's get going before Mewtwo decides to send out a search party." Scar nodded its head and in three mighty leaps, he and Rayne disappeared into the forest and made their way back to Mewtwo's lair. Little did they know that danger was coming their way and everything Rayne had been trained for will be put to the test.

To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

When Mewtwo awoke for the second time that day, the first thing he noticed was a vase full of blue roses on the table next to the chair. Looking at the roses, Mewtwo saw movement out of the corner of his eye and turned around. There, he saw Rayne, who was still in the same spot she was when he first woke up. Smiling, she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hey, how are you feeling?I brought you some flowers to cheer you up." she said kneeling beside him. Mewtwo smiled.  
'I've been better.' Rayne shook her head and smiled.

"I bet."

'You know what I just realized?' Rayne looked at him confused.

"What?"

'You never...told me your name.' Rayne looked at him in surprise.

"You want to...know my name." she said in disbelief. Mewtwo nodded his head. Taking a deep breath, Rayne answered.

"My name is Rayne...Rayne Thomas."

'Rayne...' said Mewtwo as if the word brought him some peace of mind. Rayne nodded.

'That's a beautiful name.' Rayne felt her cheeks starting to turn red and she turned away. This caused Mewtwo to smile and he laid a hand on Rayne's shoulder. This caused Rayne to gasp and she turned around.

'Rayne...can I ask you something?' he asked keeping his hand on Rayne's shoulder. Rayne nodded her head.

"Sure."

'How does a human like you, end up as being a member of Team Rocket?' Rayne looked at him confused.

"A human like me?"

'You are different from the other Team Rocket members I have 'met' before. You seem to have a sense of honor and you also seem to have a way with pokemon. You don't see them as tools but as partners. Also, you seem to be very kind and gentle when you want to be.' Rayne was silent a moment before she looked away from Mewtwo.

"Let's just say when you are born with nothing, you have a tendency to take any opportunity that comes your way. Even if it means making the wrong choices." From where he was lying, Mewtwo could see tears form in Rayne's eyes and from the tone in her voice, he could tell that she was not happy about being a Team Rocket agent. Realizing that he still had his hand on Rayne's shoulder, he quickly removed it and looked up at Rayne. There was an awkward silence in the small room and it was a while before Mewtwo finally broke it.

'Rayne, may I ask a favor of you?' Turning around, Rayne looked at him with confusion written on her face.

"Favor?" Mewtwo simply nodded.

"Okay. Shoot."  
'How would you like to stay here with me not as a prisoner but as a guest.' Rayne gasped and looked at him in surprise.

"You mean it?" Mewtwo nodded his head and Rayne smiled. Before Mewtwo knew it, he was being embraced by a very happy Rayne.

"Oh thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!" Mewtwo was surprised by her actions for a moment before he regained his composure and returned the friendly embrace. The two sat their in each other's arms for a moment before the sound of shuffling footsteps entered the room and both Rayne and Mewtwo looked up. There standing in the doorway was the same Arcanine that had attacked Mewtwo and Rayne earlier.

'Rayne, get back!' cried Mewtwo pushing Rayne behind him. Rayne looked at him confused.

"What's wrong?"

'That wild Arcanine is back.' Rayne looked at him for a moment before a smile appeared on her face. Peering over Mewtwo's shoulder, she gave Scar a wave.

"Hey there Scar, I was wondering when you were going to show up." Mewtwo looked at her confused.

'You were expecting this Arcanine?' Rayne nodded.

"You bet. In fact, Scar here has something he wants to say to you." she said, removing herself from Mewtwo's protective grip and walking over to Scar. Scar watched her for a moment before turning his attention back to Mewtwo. Placing a hand on his forehead, Rayne smiled.

"Come on, he won't bite." she said gently nudging Scar towards Mewtwo. Scar seemed embarrassed as Rayne pushed him closer and closer to Mewtwo. After pushing Scar two more times, Rayne managed to get the Arcanine leader to face Mewtwo. For a moment all the two pokemon did was stare at each other. Finally, Scar made the first move and began to bark at Mewtwo in various tones. All the time Scar made a noise, Mewtwo simply nodded here and there and when Scar finally finished, Rayne could have sworn she saw a smile on Mewtwo's face. After Scar had finished his conversation there was a moment of silence before Mewtwo spoke.

'I accept your apology my friend and yes, I will allow you to stay here with me and Rayne as long as you promise to keep an eye on her.' said Mewtwo motioning at Rayne with a nod of his head. Rayne frowned at him but Mewtwo didn't seem to mind and turned his attention back to Scar.

'Do you promise to watch over Rayne?' he asked again. Scar nodded his head and Mewtwo smiled.

'Good, now why don't you go and check out your new home.' Scar nodded again and made his way towards the door. As Rayne and Mewtwo watched Scar leave, Rayne couldn't help but smile as she began to realize that she had managed to capture a new pokemon without using a pokeball. Apparently, Mewtwo saw her smile for he too smiled and crossed his arms in front of him.

'What seems to be so funny Rayne?' Rayne turned to face him with the smile still on her face.

"It seems that I have a new addition to my pokemon family." she said turning to where Scar had just left moments before. Mewtwo nodded his head.

'Yes, it seems you have a way with pokemon.' Rayne smiled at him.

"That's what Alice tells me all the time." Mewtwo looked at her confused.

'Who's Alice?'

"Why she's my best..." Rayne froze and Mewtwo watched as her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Friend that I'll never see again." she said softly. Mewtwo could hear the pain in her voice and slowly stood up. Rayne watched him cautiously and was surprised when he walked over to her and wrapped her up in a warm embrace. Her eyes went wide at Mewtwo's reaction and she could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes. Burying her face in his chest, Rayne began to cry.

"I never thought that I would never see my best friend again." she sobbed into his chest. Mewtwo started to stroke her hair and tried to comfort her as best he could.

'Shh, it's okay Rayne. Maybe...someday...you'll see your friend again.' Rayne looked up at him with tear stained cheeks.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Mewtwo nodded his head and began to wipe away her tears with his hand.

'I have a feeling you will see your friend a lot sooner than you think.' Little did Mewtwo know was that Alice would be appearing a lot sooner than he thought for you see, at that moment, Alice had just finished explaining to Giovonni how his number one agent had been taken captive of one of his cloned pokemon that had erased his memory. Giovonni stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you saying that this Mewtwo managed to outwit me and erase everyone's memory who was on the original mission?" Alice nodded her head.

"That's correct sir." Giovonni sat back in his red velvet chair and placed his elbows on his desk. Placing his chin on his hands, Giovonni looked at Alice with a bit of skepticism and something else. Maybe recognition?

"What proof do we have of this Mewtwo?" Reaching into a bookbag that lay at her feet, Alice pulled out a beat up folder and placed it in front of Giovonni. Giovonni looked down at the folder for a moment before looking back up at Alice.

"What is in the folder?"

"That is all the research Agent Rayne had managed to get about Mewtwo and inside is the only picture of Mewtwo. Agent Rayne gave it to me before she boarded the ship." Giovonni stared at her for a moment before placing a hand on the folder and opening it up. Looking down at the folder, Giovonni noticed several pages of hand written notes that appeared to be written by Rayne herself. Flipping through the pages, Giovonni froze when he got to the last page of notes. There, in the middle of a crudely drawn map, was a picture of a pokemon that had managed to get the best of Giovonni himself. Staring down at the picture, Giovonni's hand began to shake as he went to pick up the picture. Picking up the picture, Giovonni brought it up to eye level and stared at it.

"Mewtwo." he said in a soft voice. Alice nodded.

"That's correct sir." Giovonni stared at the picture a moment longer before his eyes flashed red with anger and he crushed the picture in his hand.

"I remember. Mewtwo embarrassed me, humiliated me and worse, he defeated me." he said in rage. Alice stared at him calmly.

"So, I take it you remember." Giovonni nodded.

"Oh, I remember him alright. I would have had the world's strongest pokemon had he not gone soft on me."

"So, what is your plan sir?" asked Alice crossing her right leg over her left. Giovonni was silent for a moment before he looked up at her with a smile on his face.  
"The plan is simple. We go to the island where Agent Rayne believes Mewtwo is hiding, free the brave girl, take control of the island and teach Mewtwo a lesson in humility." he said pulling out a lighter from his pocket.

"Are you sure Agent Rayne is on that island? Maybe we should use the tracking device on her necklace to make sure she's actually there." Giovonni nodded his head.

"I agree. Let's pull up the location grid now." he said hitting a button under his desk. Alice watched calmly as Giovonni's desktop turned into a giant map of the world. Typing in Rayne's name into the computer, Giovonni hit enter and both he and Alice watched as a small red dot appeared on an island in the middle of the sea.

"So she was right." said Alice in amazement. Giovonni looked up at her and smiled.

"Of course she was right. She's not my number one field agent for nothing." Alice looked up at him and smiled.

"Of course. So when do we leave?" Giovonni smiled.  
"We will leave when the time is right." he said flicking the lighter and watching the fire dance. Alice looked at him confused.

"When is that sir?" Taking the picture of Mewtwo, Giovonni moved the lighter under the picture and him and Alice watched as the picture of Mewtwo quickly caught fire.

"When Agent Rayne captures his heart." he said dropping the burning picture on the map and watching it turn to ash.

"When will that be sir?" Giovonni smiled.

"A lot sooner than you think Agent Alice. "A lot sooner than you think."

Back at the island, Rayne had just went outside to get a breath of fresh air when she saw Scar laying beneath a tree. He appeared to be sleeping and Rayne smiled. Walking over to him, Rayne sat down and leaned against Scar's soft side. Apparently, Scar didn't seem to mind her at all for he didn't even flinch. Closing her eyes, Rayne smiled.

"You are so soft Scar." she said sleepily. The large Arcanine gave a tired bark and Rayne cuddled closer to him.

"You know something Scar, I think I'll like staying here with Mewtwo." Scar opened one eye lazily and looked down at her. It gave a questioning bark and Rayne smiled.

"I don't really know why. I just have this feeling that this is the best thing that ever...happened to me." she said yawning. Scar smiled and closed his eye. There was a nice breeze going and it played with both Rayne's hair and Arcanine's fur. In a matter of minutes, the pair were fast asleep with Rayne cuddled up close to Scar with Scar having his head facing her. That was how Mewtwo found them some couple hours later. Being tired of being cooped up all day, Mewtwo had decided to go out and get some fresh air. As he stood at the edge of his mountain, he looked down and noticed Rayne and Scar sound asleep in the shade of a large tree. Smiling, Mewtwo made his way down towards them and stopped when he was about five feet away. He didn't mean to wake anyone but Scar twitched his ear and slowly opened his eyes. Looking up, he saw Mewtwo standing there and his tail wagged.

'I see you are watching over Rayne.' Mewtwo said with a smile on his face. Scar nodded and wagged his tail. Mewtwo smiled and walked over to Rayne and Scar. Patting Scar on the head, Mewtwo looked down at Rayne and noticed that she appeared to be in a deep sleep. Mewtwo looked at Scar and both he and the old Arcanine nodded. It was obvious that Rayne was exhausted and being out here in the open was not a good idea. So, Mewtwo decided that he would create a special room for Rayne since she would be staying a lot longer than he thought. Bending down, Mewtwo easily scooped Rayne into his arms, bridal style, as if she was just a mere child. Despite his injuries, Mewtwo managed to carry Rayne with the greatest of ease. As he was walking, Scar walked to his right and Mewtwo smiled when he felt Rayne nuzzle close to him. He looked down and noticed that she had turned her head towards his chest and appeared to be smiling in her sleep. Mewtwo simply stared at her a moment and quickly shook his head. Looking up ahead, he noticed that Pikachu and Meowth were waiting for him. Smiling, he stopped at the entrance of the lair and looked down at them.

'What are you doing out here?' he asked them curiously.

"Pika pi."

"Meowth." Mewtwo stared at them.

'Yes, Rayne will be staying with us for awhile.' Both Meowth and Pikachu smiled and gave each other a high five. Mewtwo rolled his eyes and continued to make his way towards Rayne's new room. It was the first door on the right in the long hallway and Mewtwo had taken a lot of time to make sure that it was a room that Rayne would like. Opening the door with his psychic power, Mewtwo entered the dark room and went over to the bed in the left hand corner. Gently lying Rayne down on the bed, Mewtwo covered her up with a violet blanket. Rayne shifted in her sleep but didn't wake up. Mewtwo smiled when he saw a stray bang fall into Rayne's eyes and without thinking, he brushed her hair back behind her ear. Looking down at Rayne, Mewtwo felt this strange sensation starting to form deep down in his heart. He had never experienced this feeling before and he hoped that it was a good thing. Shaking his head, Mewtwo quickly stood up and looked around the new bedroom. It was a simple bedroom with a bed in the corner, a dresser filled with different styles of clothes in the middle, a mirror above the dresser, and a whole line of bookshelves running down the whole right hand side. It was filled with many different types of books and Mewtwo hoped that Rayne would like them. Looking down at Rayne one last time, Mewtwo smiled and slowly knelt down beside her. The only light in the room was a flickering candle that danced on top of the dresser. Its flames created a soothing atmosphere and it made the shadows dance behind Mewtwo. Closing his eyes, Mewtwo slowly closed his eyes and leaned into Rayne. It was then in that moment of time where Mewtwo received his first kiss. It was only a light peck on the cheek but it was the best thing that happened to Mewtwo in his entire life. When Mewtwo pulled back, he had a smile on his face and it appeared that Rayne had one on her face as well. Still smiling, Mewtwo stood up and made his way towards the door. Stopping in the doorway, Mewtwo turned and looked back at Rayne. He smiled when he saw her turn in her sleep and he placed a hand on the side of the door. Suddenly, a searing pain raced down Mewtwo's back and he grimaced in pain. Closing his eyes, Mewtwo hoped that the pain would go away but he was wrong. He stood in the doorway a good ten minutes before the pain slowly began to disappear. Even after the pain had gone away, Mewtwo was left feeling tired and weak. Looking back at the bed, Mewtwo decided that maybe all he needed was some more rest. Without really thinking, he made his way back to the bed and laid down beside Rayne. Closing his eyes, Mewtwo seemed comforted by Rayne's presence and in a few minutes, he too was fast asleep. The last thing he remembered was Rayne turning around and burying her head in his chest for the second time that day. Smiling, Mewtwo placed an arm around Rayne's shoulder and allowed sleep to finally claim him.

As the two slept in blissful peace, a danger was brewing. A danger that would threaten both Rayne and Mewtwo's hearts and their very lives. That danger had one name and one name only: Giovonni.

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

When Rayne finally woke up, the first thing she noticed was a ceiling.

'Funny, I don't remember a ceiling being outside.' she said trying to sit up. However, there was something lying on her right arm and Rayne couldn't move. Looking over at what was lying on her arm, Rayne gasped when she saw Mewtwo lying there sound asleep. His head was what was lying on her arm and Rayne was kind of surprised to see a peaceful look on Mewtwo's face. Smiling, Rayne slowly began to move her arm out from under Mewtwo without disturbing him. She managed to get her arm halfway out when Mewtwo turned over and freed her arm. Moving her arm out of Mewtwo's way, Rayne slowly sat up and looked around. Looking around, Rayne realized that this was some kind of bedroom.

'When did this get here?' she thought still looking around the room. As she looked around the room, her gaze stopped at the right side of the room. The side with all of the books. Smiling, Rayne slowly crawled over Mewtwo without disturbing him and made her way over to the shelves of books. Placing her hand on the books, she slowly ran her fingers over each and every cover feeling enjoying the feeling of the books beneath her hands. As she moved on down the row of books, Rayne stopped when her eyes fell upon an old beat up cover. Being curious, Rayne plucked the book off of the shelf and looked at it. The title of the book was 'Beauty and the Beast' and it seemed that the inside of the book was in way better shape than the outside. Flipping through the pages, Rayne didn't notice Mewtwo had woken up and was watching her every move.

'I see you found the books.' Rayne jumped at the sound of Mewtwo's voice and quickly slammed the book shut. Turning towards Mewtwo, she hid the book behind her back and smiled.

"Hey, glad to see you awake." she said walking over to him. Mewtwo smiled and slowly sat up.

'I must admit, I am still not used to waking up and seeing a human.' Rayne shook her head and smiled.

"Yeah well you better get used to me because I'm staying." Mewtwo smiled again and stood up.

'Well, I am glad that you're here and if you need anything, just find me or one of my pokemon.' he said making his way towards the door. Rayne looked at him confused.

"Where are you going?" Mewtwo stopped and turned to face her.

'I must go and make sure that my friends are alright. I mean, I have been getting distracted lately.' he said smirking. Rayne felt her cheeks start to turn red and she quickly shook her head.

"Well before you go, can you tell me where a hot spring is around here. I mean, I am kind of filthy." she said running her fingers through her hair to prove her point. Mewtwo smiled.

'There is a hotspring about a mile from here. Ask Arcanine to take you. He knows the way.' and with those words, Mewtwo disappeared leaving Rayne feeling both confused and happy. Looking back at the dresser, Rayne walked over to it and opened up the first drawer. Inside was nothing but undergarments. Grabbing the essentials, Rayne closed the drawer and opened up the second drawer. Insider were various tops and Rayne had to root until she found a top she liked. It was a simple black tank top that had a picture of a Charizard outlined in red. Smiling, Rayne threw the top on her shoulder and went to the third drawer. Inside were different types of bottoms and Rayne found what she was looking for on top. It was a pair of light denim jeans with holes cut in the knees. Smiling, Rayne threw the jeans up with her tank top and went to look in the fourth and final drawer. When she opened the drawer up, Rayne was surprised to see various dresses in every style known to man.

"Oh, what gorgeous dresses." she said picking up each dress and looking at it with awe. As she picked up a plain light blue dress with crystal sparkles in it, a plain envelope fell into Rayne's lap. Looking down at it, Rayne put the dress away and shut the drawer. Picking up the envelope, Rayne felt something inside and slowly opened it up. Looking inside, Rayne gasped when she saw a beautiful gold necklace with an R on it. Picking it up, Rayne held the chain between her fingers and watched as the necklace dropped. As Rayne watched the golden R spinning around on its chain, Rayne looked back at the envelope and noticed a letter sticking out of it. Placing the necklace down on the floor, Rayne removed the letter from the envelope and began to read it. This is what it said:

_Rayne,_

_I know that you have been misguided throughout your life and that you learned to trust no one. I can sense that there is some doubt about trusting me. You don't have to deny it, I can sense it from you and that's okay. I hope that after time, you can learn to completely trust me as I trust you. It may take some time but I'm willing to wait. I hope that you take the necklace in this envelope as a sign of my friendship and know that you can always trust me. I'm not trying to replace Alice, believe me, that is not what I want to do. All I want to do is become another friend that you can trust._

_Mewtwo_

"All I want to do is become another friend that you can trust." Rayne read the last line with a smile on her face. Turning her attention back to the necklace, Rayne picked it up and stared at it for a moment. It glittered in the candle's dying rays and Rayne shrugged. Taking off her Team Rocket necklace, Rayne threw it on the ground and put on Mewtwo's necklace in its place. Rayne smiled and turned her attention to the mirror. She smiled when she saw the necklace around her neck and she modeled it off in the mirror.

'It's so beautiful.' she thought to herself. She gently touched the R and smiled.

'Maybe Mewtwo's not as bad as I thought.' Rayne stood in front of the mirror for a moment longer before turning back towards the doorway. She went to take a step forward when she heard a crunch beneath her boot. Looking down, Rayne moved her foot and gasped when she saw the remains of her Team Rocket necklace crushed on the floor. Picking up the remains in her hands, Rayne noticed that the only thing salvageable was the black chain that had held the red rose upon her neck.

'Oh man, I really liked that necklace.' she thought sighing. Looking around, Rayne noticed a trash can beside the bed and Rayne shrugged.

"Oh well, it doesn't mean anything to me anymore." she said walking over to the trash can and throwing the remains of the rose in it. She kept the chain however as an idea hit her. Placing the chain in her pocket, Rayne made her way out of the room and went in search of Scar.

Back at Team Rocket headquarters, Alice and Giovonni were watching Rayne's movements when suddenly her red light disappeared.

"Sir, what happened to Agent Rayne's tracker?" asked Alice looking up at Giovonni with worry in her eyes. Giovonni gave a scowl and pounded his fists on the table.

"Mewtwo must have figured out we were tracking Rayne. He probably got rid of her to keep his location a mystery." Alice gasped and looked down at the spot where Rayne's red dot had disappeared. There was a moment of silence between them, before Alice finally found the strength to speak.

"So what do we do now sir?" her voice was filled with both sadness and anger. Giovonni looked up at her and gritted his teeth.  
"We will leave first thing tomorrow morning. I want you to gather as many available agents as possible and inform them that Agent Rayne is no longer alive. After you gather the agents, meet me at the docks at 5:00 am sharp. This time, Mewtwo crossed the line. We will teach him what it means to mess with our family." he said pounding his fist into the table. Alice nodded and saluted Giovonni before running out of the room to go gather up as many agents as she could. Once he was alone, Giovonni opened up a drawer to his desk and pulled out a picture. It was a picture of Rayne handing Giovonni a pokeball. Giovonni smiled because he remembered what pokemon was in that pokeball. It was his precious Persian and Rayne was the one who had caught it for him. Looking at the picture, Giovonni became more angry because he knew Rayne was never coming back. She was the best agent he had ever had and now she was gone. All because of that stupid Mewtwo. Clenching his fist, Giovonni placed the picture back in his desk and began his plan of finally ridding himself of Mewtwo once and for all.

Little did he and Alice know, Rayne was very much alive and well enjoying a nice soak in a nice warm hot spring. All around her, her pokemon were also enjoying the hot springs except for Rapidash who preferred dry land instead. It was joined by Arcanine who was watching Rayne play with her Kingler and Eevee.

"Come on, you can do better than that!" taunted Rayne to Kingler. Kingler glared at her and opened its mouth up wide.

"Koki koki!" It said letting out a powerful hydro pump. Pushing Eevee underwater, Rayne dodged the attack at the last minute and dove under the water. Once the attack was complete, Rayne resurfaced with Eevee in her arms.

"Nice job Kingler. I think that attack was stronger than the last one." she said swimming over to Kingler and patting it on the head.

"Koki koki." said Kingler happily. Rayne chuckled and looked back at Scar and Rapidash. She noticed that they appeared bored and she smiled.

"Alright you guys, I think that's enough for one day." she said starting to swim to shore. Scar and Rapidash looked up at her with surprise in their eyes. Smiling, Rayne got out of the water and grabbed a towel that was draped across Scar's back. Wrapping it around her body, Rayne ran her fingers through her hair and turned back towards the water.

"Come on you guys, we'll come back tomorrow, I promise." All of Rayne's pokemon looked at her for a moment before nodding their heads and making their way towards shore. As they were doing this, Rayne grabbed her clean clothes and went to change behind Scar. As she was changing, her pokemon made it to shore and were drying themselves off. Suddenly, Eevee jerked its head up and began to look around.

"Eevee." it said twitching its ears. Peering over Scar, Rayne looked at it confused.

"What's wrong Eevee?" she asked putting on her shirt. Before she could get an answer however, the little pokemon gave a small bark and dashed into the nearby bushes. Both Rayne and her pokemon cried out in surprise.

"Eevee!" cried Rayne putting on her necklace and running from behind Scar. In one quick movement, Scar stood up, charged at Rayne and managed to get her on his back. He then took off after the little pokemon with Rayne's remaining pokemon right on his heels. When Eevee finally stopped some five minutes later, Rayne was kind of surprised to see a baby Nidoqueen standing in front of Eevee.

"So that's what you heard." Rayne said kneeling beside Eevee and looking around for the mother Nidoqueen. Apparently, the mother was either a very good hider or the baby Nidoqueen must have gotten lost. Smiling, Rayne slowly moved her hand in front of the little pokemon and giggled when the little Nidoqueen began to lick her fingers.

"That's right little one, I mean you no harm." she said gently picking up the pokemon in her arms and bringing it close to her. Standing up, Rayne looked around the surrounding area.

"Okay, does anybody have any idea where I might find this pokemon's mother?" All of her pokemon shook their heads and Rayne sighed.

"Alright, I guess we have to do a search on foot." Just as she went to take a step forward, there came a rustling in the bushes and Rayne turned around.  
'Maybe it's this baby's mother.' Rayne thought to herself. Smiling, Rayne called into the moving bushes.

"It's okay. You can come out, we have your baby." she said gently holding the Nidoqueen up above her head for the pokemon in the bushes to see. The rustling stopped for a moment and Rayne held her breath. Just when she thought that whatever was in the bushes had left, an explosion of leaves and twigs went flying all in the air. Shielding the Nidoqueen with her arms, Rayne closed her eyes and waited for barrage of obstacles to come to an end. Once the sound of falling twigs came to an end, Rayne slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arm that was shielding the little Nidoqueen. Looking in front of her, Rayne gasped when she saw an Arbok and Sandslash standing in front of her. Screaming, Rayne fell backwards and crawled away. The whole time she was doing this, the two wild pokemon just stared at her. Crawling behind her pokemon, Rayne was relieved when the all stood in front of her in a protective manner. Smiling, Rayne used Scar to help her stand up and she placed the scared little Nidoqueen on his back.

"Scar, I need you, Electabuzz, Rapidash, Eevee, and Ivysaur to stay back. Kingler and Nidorino, this is your battle." All the pokemon nodded their heads to show that they heard the order and all but Nidorino and Kingler took a step backwards. Once Rayne knew that all her pokemon were safely behind her, Rayne turned and faced Arbok and Sandslash.

"Alright boys, it's time to teach you a lesson about scaring people." she said cracking her knuckles. The Arbok and Sandslash looked at her and smiled. Obviously, they had no idea who they were dealing with and Rayne smiled.

'Well, they're about to learn.' she thought to herself. Looking at Nidorino and Kingler, Rayne nodded.

"Alright boys, let's show them who they're dealing with." Nidorino and Kingler both nodded their heads in return and took their fighting positions.

"You have the honor of the first move." Rayne said to Arbok and Sandslash. The two pokemon nodded and in a blink of an eye, the battle began.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo was talking to the baby Nidoqueen's mother. Apparently, she went to go gather some food for her little ones and when she came back, one was missing. Nidoqueen looked everywhere but could not find her baby anywhere. Once she had finished, Mewtwo gave her a warm smile.

'Don't worry, I will find your little one.' he said lying a hand on Nidoqueen's shoulder. Nidoqueen nodded and thanked Mewtwo for his help.

'You're welcome.' Suddenly, Mewtwo could sense a battle going on nearby. It was a two on two battle and for a moment, Mewtwo thought he felt a familiar aura.

'Rayne?' he said looking towards the source of energy. Looking back at Nidoqueen, Mewtwo bowed.

'If you'll excuse me, I have to go look into something. I'll look for baby as soon as I get back.' Nidoqueen nodded her head and watched as Mewtwo teleported to the on going battle.  
Meanwhile, Rayne and her pokemon were dominating the battle field. Both Arbok and Sandslash were starting to look a little tired and while her team was still going strong. Pointing at the tired pokemon, Rayne smiled.

"Alright, let's end this. Nidorino use horn drill and Kingler use Guillotine!" Both pokemon nodded and began their attacks. Nidorino's horn began to glow with a golden light and he charged the already injured Arbok. Slamming his horn into Arbok's stomach, Nidorino sent Arbok flying into a nearby tree. As soon as Arbok's head hit the tree, it was out cold leaving Sandslash for Kingler. Raising its claw, Rayne watched as it turned a dark blue and she smiled.

"Alright Kingler, finish the job!" she called. Kingler nodded its head and looked over at Sandslash. Charging, Kingler hit Sandslash with its now glowing claw and sent it flying back into Arbok. The two crashed into each other and were instantly knocked out. Brushing off her hands, Rayne smiled and walked over to her pokemon.

"Good job you guys. I knew you could do it." she said patting them both on the head. Both pokemon smiled and Rayne chuckled.

"Alright you guys, you deserve a rest." she said pulling out their pokeballs and calling them back. Both pokemon disappeared in a flash of red and Rayne placed them back on her belt.

'That was quite a battle.' came a voice from behind her. Rayne jumped and turned to face this new comer. She was relieved to see Mewtwo standing there and not another human. Shrugging, Rayne placed her hands on her hips.

"That was nothing. You should see me when I'm really warmed up." Mewtwo smiled.

'I'd like to see that someday.' Rayne smirked.

"Don't worry. You will." she said patting him on the back. Smiling, Mewtwo looked over at the two fainted pokemon.

'So what should we do with those two?' Rayne looked over at the pokemon and smiled.

"Leave that to me." she said pulling out two new pokeballs from her pocket. Mewtwo looked at her curiously.

'You plan to capture them? Where will they go?' Rayne smiled.

"My grandparents run a pokemon ranch. Any pokemon I capture goes there where they are given the best care." Mewtwo fell silent for a moment and Rayne gave him a concerned look.

"Are you okay?" she asked placing a comforting hand on Mewtwo's shoulder. Shaking his head, Mewtwo quickly shook the pain from his eyes and forced a smile.

'I am fine. Now capture these two so that we can move on.' Rayne looked at him a moment longer before slowly nodding her head.

"Okay." she said softly. Turning back towards the pokemon, Rayne smiled.

"Alright you guys, time to meet your new master." she said throwing the pokeballs at the sleeping pokemon. Both her and Mewtwo watched as they were consumed by a red light and disappear into the pokeballs. The pokeballs jerked back and forth for a moment before they finally came to a complete stop. Rayne smiled and watched as the two pokeballs disappeared in a white light.

"Grandma and Grandpa should be happy to see some new faces on the ranch." she said to Mewtwo. Mewtwo looked at her and nodded.

'I would think so. So Rayne, I have a favor to ask of you.' Rayne looked up at him confused.

"A favor?" she asked. Mewtwo nodded.

'It appears that a baby Nidoqueen got separated from its mother and cannot be found. This island it pretty big and even I can't explore it all in one day. So I was wondering if you would help me.'

''Baby Nidoqueen?'' Mewtwo nodded.

'Yes.' Rayne was silent for a moment and Mewtwo watched as she slowly walked over to Scar, who was lying under the shade of a large tree. Smiling, Rayne reached over the large pokemon and picked something off of its back. Walking back to Mewtwo, Rayne offered him the squirming little Nidoqueen.

"Is this the missing Nidoqueen?" she asked handing Mewtwo the squirming bundle. Mewtwo nodded his head in surprise.

'Why yes, yes it is. How did you find her?' he asked taking the little Nidoqueen in his arms. Rayne shrugged.

"Eevee heard a noise and raced into the jungle. When I followed it, it lead me to this little Nidoqueen here. I managed to save her before that Sandslash and Arbok showed up." said Rayne patting the Nidoqueen on the head. Mewtwo smiled.

'Thank you Rayne. You truly are a remarkable human.' Rayne shrugged.

"What can I say? I try." Mewtwo chuckled and looked down at the little Nidoqueen.

'Alright little one, let's get you back to your mother.' he said getting ready to teleport back to Mother Nidoqueen.

"Mewtwo, wait!" cried Rayne reaching towards him. Mewtwo stopped.

'What is it Rayne?' Rayne froze and her face started to turn red.

"Well...since you gave me...a friendship necklace...I'd like to...give you something in return." Mewtwo stared at her.

'A present for me?' Rayne nodded.

"Close your eyes." she said. Mewtwo looked at her confused.

'Close my eyes?' Rayne smiled.

"Trust me." Mewtwo smiled and slowly closed his eyes. Smiling, Rayne pulled out a necklace from her pocket and moved behind Mewtwo. She then hooked the necklace around his neck and took a step back.

"Now, open your eyes." she whispered in his ear. Mewtwo opened his eyes and looked down at the necklace. It was a simple necklace on a black chain that had a ring in the middle. Picking up the ring in his fingers, Mewtwo looked at the ring curiously.

"It used to be my mother's." said Rayne reading his mind. Mewtwo looked over at her shocked.

'I can't take this.' Rayne smiled.

"Of course you can. I mean...you are my friend after all." Mewtwo looked at her surprised.

'Wait, does this mean...' Rayne nodded her head.

"Yep." Mewtwo was stunned at first but then he slowly began to smile.

'I am glad that you trust me Rayne.'

"Me too. Me too." she said softly. The two then fell into a comfortable silence before the little Nidoqueen began to whimper in Mewtwo's arms. Both Rayne and Mewtwo looked down at the little pokemon with a smile on their face.

"I think someone wants to see their mommy." Mewtwo nodded.

'Yes, it would appear that way. Well then, I will go and return this pokemon back to its mother.' Rayne smiled and gave him a thumbs up.

"Take her home Mewtwo." Mewtwo nodded.

'I'll see you back at the lair.' said Mewtwo getting ready to teleport.

"See you back at the lair."

To be continued...


End file.
